


A Study In Parenting

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Disaster siblings, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: Sherlock will later, begrudgingly, admit that it had all been Mycroft’s idea. Well, he wouldn’t admit it to Mycroft. Well Mycroft hardly needed any boost to his ego, especially from either of his younger siblings.Or Enola is so many handfuls a hecatoncheires wouldn't know what to do with her. Sherlock somewhat begrudgingly enlists the help of a certain Doctor and ends up with much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	A Study In Parenting

Sherlock will later, begrudgingly, admit that it had all been Mycroft’s idea. Well, he wouldn’t admit it to Mycroft. Well Mycroft hardly needed any boost to his ego, especially from either of his younger siblings. 

It was, regardless of whose idea it had been to begin with, a good idea. It was sensible in many ways; practically, morally, and economically. And it  _ had  _ been Mycroft’s idea. So naturally, Sherlock ignored it. Well, more put it off. 

For three months. 

Three months they carried on until Enola set fire to the living room. 

“It was only a small fire Sherlock, and besides we put it out in record time! Did you see how the baking soda and vinegar douse the flames! Absolutely magnificent!” Enola was bouncing up and down with uncontrolled glee. She had baking soda and soot all over her dress and face. She looked from inspecting her handiwork at him and frowned. “You're angry with me aren’t you? I’m sorry Sherlock, I just wanted to see…”

“You wanted to see what would happen and since I wasn’t home yet and you couldn’t wait until I returned you…” he trailed off, waiting for her to finish. 

“I set fire to the living room.”

“You set fire to the living room.” He affirmed. 

She bowed her head and Sherlock frowned, she looked terribly afraid, almost as if… As if she thought he’d… “I’m not sending you away Enola. I’m not even angry with you to be frank, if I’m angry at myself for not listening to Mycroft.” He surveyed the scene in the living room. At the mention of their brother’s name, Enola looked thoroughly distraught. 

“Listen to Mycroft? No one should ever listen to him! What did he tell you to do? You said you wouldn’t send me away, are you going to send me to school here in London? Or hire a governess? Please don’t Sherlock, I promise no more fires! I’ll never even so much as look at a match, I swear it on Dash.” Her breath grew erratic as her panic increased. 

“There’s no need for such oaths, sister, and no to all of the above. Though that was likely what our dear brother meant with his suggestions, however I think…” Sherlock trailed off and looked once more at the scorched papers and furniture. “I think that you’d best clean this up and think twice before starting anymore fires without myself or another adult present.” 

Enola bowed her head and nodded. He left her there and went to his room. What a mess he had gotten him into, them  _ both  _ into now. But it was too late to change anything, and besides, he thought, perhaps Mycroft was right. Annoyingly and only half right, but right all the same. He  _ did  _ need help, he just wasn’t quite sure where to get it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know but I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
